Talk:Homura Mitokado
Rank Since Homura is retired, he no longer has a rank. Now there is no doubt that the highest rank he attained should be noted in the article, however I have checked both the manga and the databooks and found no mention of his former rank. Therefore, I have removed the old mention of him having been a jounin. If any one has any proof of his previous rank, please come forward with it. --ShounenSuki 20:43, 10 August 2008 (UTC) He is a target for Sasuke Uchiha's assasination Sasuke sais he's going to kill all the Leaf Shinobi so I think this should be taken out. :But he has a special interest in Homura and Koharu, which deserves mention. ''~SnapperT '' 00:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) History They appeared during the series, we need arc sections on him and Koharu. Omnibender - Talk - 23:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Search for Tsunade arc Sai & Sasuke arc and Invasion of Pain i think are the most noticable. --Gojita (talk) 00:08, December 21, 2010 (UTC)Gojita ::ugh it'd be so tedious to do that >.< --Cerez365 (talk) 02:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Weapon In the picture where he is seen fighting the Nine-Tails with his comrades he wields something... a weapon that looks like e big kunai with curved blade, do you think it a fact that deserve mention? --Shin Sennin (talk) 15:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :hmm...i never noticed that.--Cerez365™☺ 15:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be added to trivia. Also something added to his abilities. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 15:37, April 19, 2011 (UTC) It seems, to me, that the curved part of the long kunai he wields is the blade and not the handle. I dont't understand why my edit was corrected. --Shin Sennin (talk) 14:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :From what I see the blade is straight like a normal kunai it's the handle that's curved which is why it looks like that when he holds it.--Cerez365™☺ 12:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::From what I can tell, the kunai is just a normal kunai drawn at an awkward angle. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::It does actually...I suppose it' better than speculation.--Cerez365™☺ 13:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) If Homura is wielding the weapon downwards (it seems that the part visible on his hand is the classic ring that every kunai has on top of the handle)the fact that we see something long going backward can be also explained with a back curving blade. Furthermore i think that if it was just a normal kunai (but bigger then the ones we normally see in my opinion) we should not see anything but the handle in the picture. --Shin Sennin (talk) 14:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :From looking at it he's probably just holding it backwards but the angle it was drawn makes it looks weird. I can say with certainty however, that the blade isn't curved at all.--Cerez365™☺ 13:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Can't be certain about that, but it's not such a big deal after all. --Shin Sennin (talk) 14:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Naruto: Ultimate Ninja If he has a voice actor in this game. Why not add his game debut? The same happens with Koharu.--Axel Carrozzo (talk) 19:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Homura- Road to Ninja The question is, is this; a profile view of that person, enough evidence for it to be added to his trivia? --Cerez365™ (talk) 05:08, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :I think that should be added yes, but which part of the movie did we get that picture from? --ROOT 根 (talk) 06:15, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Well. people shave, don't they?--Elveonora (talk) 09:35, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Regarding that everybody is slightly different is that genjutsu world... (talk) 10:01, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I think that we must add that trivia. In fact, is the same situation as several characters between the anime series and the movie (in this case, the 3rd movie Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire) as Toroi, Pakura, Gari and Chukichi who appears in the manga and anime and in the 3rd movie as a shinobis who was abducted by Hiruko. Dragon NJMB (talk) 07:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :It is not the same case. Kishimoto saw all those people, liked their designs and added them to the manga, they aren't even the same persons because they do not possess the same kekkei genkai (Chūkichi seemingly none at all). This is a random person walking pass in a crowd who may or may not be an alternate Homaru. Their profile look somewhat alike yes, but the only difference we have to go off is the fact that he has no beard. You have to admit the possibility exists that it's just because of the type of movie, we assuming it's him. Still I wouldn't be opposed to mentioning it in the trivia, no picture though...--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:34, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm ok with that (I started to include the picture because some user wanted a proof about that. Dragon NJMB (talk) 21:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC)